


Йаашиль

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Egg Laying, F/F, Post-Canon, Vagina Dentata, Xenophilia, female circumcision (mentioned)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: «Ты — моя жена и должна присутствовать на родах», — сказала ей Алый Огонь через несколько недель после Очищения





	Йаашиль

**Author's Note:**

> ау относительно DLC "The Path Home"

«На моем месте должна была быть Унурату, — думает Лара, сидя на коленях перед широко разведенными ногами Алого Огня. — Смерть уберегла ее от этой участи.» 

Откуда-то с потолка катакомб на затопленные руины храма капает вода, и рваные сквозняки колеблют огонек оставленного Ларой факела.  
Алый Огонь полулежит, приподнявшись на локтях, и если ее лицо в принципе может отражать что-либо, то сейчас это похоже на нежность.  
У нее узкие бедра, плоский живот и совсем нет ни груди, ни сосков — и Лара не понимает, как существо, настолько далекое от традиционных, ушедших корнями в древность представлений о плодородии, может — должно — давать новую жизнь.  
Существо, выполнявшее роль Чак-Чель, богини смерти, в ритуале Очищения.

Лара проводит ладонями по ее животу и скользит дальше, по нежной коже ложбинок между бедрами и пахом. Потирает большими пальцами чувствительные места вокруг вагины, где у человеческой женщины были бы половые губы. Но у Алого Огня их нет — так же, как нет никаких других внешних признаков. На месте клитора — грубый шрам, свидетельствующий о том, что когда-то давно его ритуально срезали кинжалом. У Лары сжимается сердце. Она знает о таких обрядах. Встретившись с Алым Огнем взглядом, она опускается и длинно мажет языком снизу вверх, от ануса — по периодически сокращающейся вагине, и чуть выше. 

«Ты — моя жена и должна присутствовать на родах», — сказала ей Алый Огонь через несколько недель после Очищения. Лара уже собиралась отбыть домой: все дела были сделаны, а Иона с Эбби должны были лететь в Новую Зеландию. Она вообще не ожидала больше увидеть Алый Огонь, хоть в глубине души и теплилось тянущее чувство желания и надежды. Она думала, что Алый Огонь уйдет из этих земель, вознесется к своему мертвому народу, к родственным ей богам. Но Алый Огонь ждала от Лары потомства.  
Это осколки души Кукулькана в ней, такие же, которые остались у Сэм от Пимико? Или все гораздо сложнее? Алый Огонь не объяснила ей. Сказала лишь, что Ритуал сделал их супругами. И теперь, когда многие из стражей йаашиль погибли в неравном бою с силами Тринити, новые должны быть рождены. 

Лара осторожно касается языком самых краев вагины, смачивая слюной, как может, но не рискует проскользнуть внутрь, хотя ей очень хочется.  
Потому что, если присмотреться, то в просвет между сокращениями мышц можно увидеть острые мелкие зубы, похожие на акульи, закрывающие вход полностью. Конечно, когда на подходе будет первое яйцо, зубы втянутся, чтобы не повредить его, но сейчас перед Ларой очень тревожащее и между тем возбуждающее зрелище. Она набирает побольше слюны и размазывает языком, а потом обильно облизывает два пальца и осторожно вводит в анус, давая Алому Огню привыкнуть. Та низко стонет. Ни у одной из девушек Лары не было такого невероятно красивого хриплого — _нечеловеческого_ — голоса. Она по слюне продвигает пальцы чуть глубже, только чтобы услышать этот стон снова, и ей удается. Вагина сокращается теперь более крупными спазмами, расширяясь на каждом толчке чуть шире, чем прежде, и Лара решает, что можно продолжить. Она начинает осторожно двигать пальцами, стараясь доставить удовольствие и немного растянуть одновременно. Алый Огонь стонет и старается развести худые ноги еще шире, чтобы позволить Ларе больше — и все это время не сводит с нее глаз. Лара так и не привыкла не воспринимать ее не-улыбку как оскал. 

Она сплевывает еще немного слюны, чтобы ввести третий палец и начать уже двигаться так, как нужно — трахать ее до тех пор, пока не устанет рука, но не останавливаться и тогда. 

Но всего через несколько скользких движений она понимает, что время пришло: она может даже это почувствовать по тому, как Алый Огонь сжимается вокруг самых кончиков ее пальцев, может заметить по тому, как прячутся зубы внутри вагины, открывая путь сероватому в красных прожилках яйцу, растягивающему вход. Мышцы вокруг пальцев Лары расслабляются, и она вдруг может невольно проскользнуть туда всеми четырьмя по самые костяшки, чтобы помочь яйцу выйти. Чувствуя, как оно проступает под пальцами через мягкие ткани, она ласково гладит его, подталкивая наружу, и другой рукой подхватывает ногу Алого Огня за колено, чтобы поцеловать внутреннюю сторону бедра. У Лары нет детей — но совсем нетрудно догадаться, что выталкивать из себя даже овальное яйцо размером со среднее авокадо уже далеко не самое приятное ощущение. Лара покрывает поцелуями ее бедро, стараясь немного отвлечь от боли, которая заставляет Алый Огонь тихо рычать. Яйцо уже показывается у входа — и по густой слизи выскальзывает практически сразу. И тогда Алый Огонь стонет — громко, призывно, протяжно, и все ее тело подрагивает, и это не может быть ничто иное, как самое настоящее удовольствие. 

Лара не может не улыбнуться ей — и Алый Огонь приподнимается чуть выше так, чтобы не дать Ларе вытащить из нее пальцы, и позволяет себя поцеловать, просто приоткрыв рот и высунув нечеловечески длинный язык. У Лары по спине пробегают мурашки возбуждения от мысли, что этот язык может делать — но это как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Сейчас ей нужно помочь принять помет яиц, из которых потом, в свитых Алым Огнем гнездах в темных коридорах катакомб, вылупятся молодые йаашиль — и одни боги знают, сколько, — но Лара совсем не против стать им матерью.


End file.
